Return of Zargoth (The Old Lordaeron Archive)
It was all pitch black when he woke up. He could not feel, see or hear anything. It was as if he was floating in an infinite darkness, all alone. He did not know who he was, or how had he ended up here, where he was now. The only thing in his mind was the oppressive feeling of the void. All out of a sudden, he heard a familiar female voice calling him. The voice was serene and calming as it was dreadful and commanding. He could not make out the words, yet he knew he was asked to follow. He felt how he began to gently float across the vast void, as if he was pulled by an invisible string. After a while, he saw a distant light coming towards him. It was still very far away, but he knew that would be his destination. It had to be, since it was the only thing he had seen in this bizarre place. The light was still too distant to know what it really was, but he knew it was something important, and something he was very familiar with. When he got closer, he noticed it was no single light he had seen, but a great number of smaller lights, that were floating and circling around each others. The way they moved looked as if they were actually living beings. It looked like as if they were playing with each others, chasing and teasing, like small children. As he came closer to the lights, they seemed to be afraid of him, evading and escaping from his path, but still staying around him, as if they were still curious about him. When he finally came in the middle of them, the force that was pulling him suddenly let go off him, and he was left floating in middle of these strange lights. He could hear them speaking to each others, with weak, delicate and frightened voices. After a moment, one of the lights, one that looked like to be the largest one, finally came next to him. It was then he saw that each of these lights had a face of their own. The largest one had face of a female, formed of pure energy. "Zargoth. Have you finally come to see us? To see your children?" Zargoth? Was that his name? It did sound familiar, but he couldn't be sure. And did the light say that they were his children? He could not possibly have that many children, as there were many dozens of these dancing lights. "I... I don't know what you are talking about. I do not know who I am nor what is this place. All I know, is that you can not be my children." "Oh, but you are not listening to what I have said, you are only listening to the words. It was always your fault, my little one. Humanity never was your virtue, if you had any." "Wait, first you tell me you are my children, and now you call me the 'little one'? What is this place anyway?" "You should know better. After all, you created this place. You created everything in this place, including us, and yourself. Welcome to the depths of your mind, Zargoth. Welcome to the endless life, or should we call it immortal life, as you always did?" Zargoth could not understand a thing this bizarre being of light was saying. How could have he even created himself? "Let me help you to understand this better" said the light and gave a him a gentle smile. Zargoth couldn't help it, but to nod. The being of light came right next to him, and began hymning somekind of a chant. While she chanted, she seemed to start growing, and all the sudden, she engulfed the surprised man. The light of the being became so bright, that Zargoth had to close his eyes and cover them with his hands. But that still could not help him enough. His eyes burned as if they were on fire. He screamed in pain and fell to his kneels. But then, the pain weared off all the sudden, and he could see again. But what he saw then was no more a vast void and dozens of dancing ligths, but a blurry image of a small town. A town he knew all too well, for that was where he was born and raised. And then he saw the people, and he recognized all of them. There were his parents, childhood friends and rest of the townfolk he had become familiar with. And he recognized himself too. He knew that what had been said about his identity was all true. He indeed was Zargoth, and by some he was also known as Zargoth the Mad. And he knew what deeds had gave him such a name. All these people he saw, all the familiar faces, were long gone now. Dead, by his hands. They were his victims in his search of immortality. But now he was amongst them, amongst the dead people. Was he dead himself? Were they brought back to life? Were they even real? "You remember us now, Zargoth?" said the familiar female voice. And when Zargoth turned to face the voice, he saw a familiar face. They were of his mother. Mother, that had been one of his first victims. A helpless woman he had killed with his cruel alchemical experimentals. He could still hear her screaming when her very skin rottened and flesh decayed while she was still alive and conscious. He could feel her pain and suffering, as if it was his own. Zargoth couldn't help it, but to fell to the ground crying wildly. What a monster had he become? "Stand up, my son." Said his mother gently. "Stand up, now. It was just my pain I shared with you. There are still plenty of souls to share their pain with you. It's time for you to face the consequences of your actions." And then, the dozens of ghostly beings came on him, screaming, shrieking and shouting. They all wanted to hurt him the way he had hurted them. For years they had suffered in this cursed placed with their suffering, and now they had a chance to revenge it all to him, and that is exactly what they did. One after another, they all made Zargoth suffer the fate he had made them suffer while they were still alive. Zargoth just wanted to pass out or die, but he couldn't, for his mother kept his will aware of all the pain he was suffering. There would be no escape, no relief, no easy way out for him. When the torture had gone on for hours, when all the spirits had have their revenge manyholds, his mother finally let loose of his will, and let him fall unconscious. But he wasn't allowed to rest even in his sleep. The horrors he had experienced came back to him one after another. He could feel it all again and again in his sleep. It was like never ending nightmare for him. Many hours had passed since he had lost his conscious, but yet he lied on the ground, amongst his nightmares that oppressed his thoughts. While his body was still and restfull, his mind was not. Hideous dark thoughts had filled his mind and were torturing his very soul and spirit. He would not wake up soon, if ever. He lied still for days, weeks and perhaps even months. He did not know, how much time had passed. All he knew was pain, suffering and despair. And all this time, the spirits that had been his victims, were watching him. It was as if they were enjoying the sight of their captor lying on the ground lifeless and struggling a losing battle for his soul. It was as if his pain was sustaining the murderous spirits around him. After a long time of endless slumber, he suddenly woke up and felt no pain nor suffering anymore. It was finally over. His mind was clear again. Clearer than it had ever been. The path in front of him was revealed to him, and it was as clear as the daylight. He knew what had to be done, and that it was his responsiblity to repair the damage he had caused. To repair the damage all his kindred had caused upon the world. "My son, you have finally awoken. We were afraid you would not survive the punishment, the teaching. I am glad we were wrong. We have always been wrong about you. But now we will make sure we will be right this time." said the voice that had belonged to his mother. "Now, prepare for your return, they will call upon you very soon. Remember the teaching, remember the mission. You must not fail me, again." That said, a sound of a great clash filled Zargoth's ears, and he saw a hand reaching out for him from the vast darkness, and grabbing him in a tight grip. He was pulled through the emptiness until he finally reached a bright light and lost his conscious. "Zargoth? Is that really you?" he heard. They sounded surprised and fearful, as they should be. They had buried Zargoth, their beloved leader, many months ago, and now he was back here, alive. But Timrashal, the Patriarch, seemed concerned, for he knew there might be a struggle for power coming soon.